There's Blood Between Us
by Jason Thompson
Summary: Willow returns to make things up to Xander....


There's Blood Between Us Now  
A Buffy the Vampire Slayer Fanfiction Story  
Author: Jason Thompson  
Pilamsega@yahoo.com  
November 8, 2000  
  
Disclaimer:Once upon a time there was a guy he wrote a story with characters and settings   
he didn't own, but he put a disclaimer on his story and that made it a little less illegal. BTVS and   
Angel are owned by Joss, Fox, Mutant Enemy, and the WB. I don't own anything except the   
situation characters are in.  
  
Category:Xander/Willow, Xander/Tara, Willow/Tara, and Anya/Xander  
  
Spoilers:Minor for season 5  
  
Warnings:Not a happy story.  
  
Summary:Willow returns after two years to try and make peace with Xander.   
  
Rating:PG-13  
  
Distribution:Ask First  
  
Notes:  
  
Dedication:Dedicated to Duchess, Dale, Nate, Stone Cold, Mary, Aslan and Bri, who have   
allowed me to bounce my ideas off them, and Krac, cause she has the evil bunny slippers.   
  
There's Blood Between Us Now  
  
Willow stood outside the door of Xander's apartment. She juggled the movie, pop and pizza into   
one arm. She reached out and knocked on the door. There was a brief pause before the door gave   
way to a view of Xander's apartment. It looked different from the last night she was there, she   
looked at the stony face of her childhood best friend, first love, and most recent lover.   
"Xander…"  
  
Xander's face was unmoved, "Willow. What do you want?"  
  
Willow held up her bounty, "To bury the hatchet?" If possible, Xander's face became even   
darker, "Can I come in?"  
  
Xander did react to that, he laughed. He laughed for a long time, but it was an unhappy sound.   
After his laughter faded, his cold expression returned, "Not a chance in Hell. Why don't you go   
there?"  
  
Willow sighed, Xander wasn't going to make it easy for her. "Xander please. I brought your   
favorite movie, Wrath of Khan, and a pizza, and Coke. I want to… I came to apologize."   
  
Xander plucked the pizza box from Willow's arms, Willow smiled. He looked at her with his old   
Xander smile, and for a moment Willow thought the long road ahead could start.  
  
That is, until Xander dropped the pizza box and stomped on it. "Apology not accepted."  
  
"Xander please, I know that I can't expect you to forget all I did…"  
  
"You're damned right!"  
  
"But, It's different now."  
  
Xander smirked, "How? How is it different Willow? Is Anya alive again? Cause from where I   
stand, *inside* my apartment. Anya's still a bloodless corpse six feet under the ground, and   
*you* are still a Vampire who all but raped me! You can't bring a movie…" He grabbed the tape   
and threw it against the wall watching the pieces clatter on the ground. "And then have the balls   
to expect me to forget!"  
  
"I don't want you to forget!"  
  
Xander scoffed, "I'm not going to forgive either! You have a soul now! Big Fucking Deal! You   
are still the vampire that killed my girlfriend, my parents and tortured Tara so badly that she still   
has nightmares! There is no forgive, there is no forget, and there is no invitation into my home!"  
  
Willow looked down, her guilt eating at her. "How is Tara?"  
  
"Tara's fine…" Willow's head snapped up at the sound of Tara's voice. "Thanks to Xander.   
What does *it* want Xander?" Willow cringed at the word Tara used to refer to her, and she felt   
crushed at the sheer hatred behind the word "it." Tara and Xander both hated her with all their   
hearts.  
  
"Tara, w-why are you here?"  
  
Xander smiled and wrapped an arm around Tara's waist. Willow felt the need to find a stake to   
plunge through her chest when she saw Tara lean against Xander and smile up at him. "Xander   
and I have been living together for six months now. While you spent two years feeling sorry for   
yourself and what you did, the rest of us had to pick up the lives you shattered. I've never hated   
anyone as much as I hate you. You will never be invited into our home Willow. Not now, not   
ever. If I had my way, I'd grab the stake from the door side table, and plunge it into you."  
  
"I'm sorry. I just wanted to try and get you two to understand how much I want to at least get   
some of what we had back."  
  
Xander looked at Willow, and for the first time that night, Willow could see sadness in his eyes.   
"You can't, there's too much blood between us for us to be friends. Please Willow, just leave,   
Tara and I want to be alone. We don't want you in our lives, in any capacity other than the   
forgotten past." Xander stepped back, and closed the door.   
  
Willow sagged against the door, she looked at the ground and watched as droplets of blood fell   
from her cheeks. She silently made a promise that if it took the rest of her unlife. She would   
make things up to Tara and Xander. She turned and walked down the hall, stopping to look back   
at his… their door. She turned and walked around the corner.  
  
--End--  



End file.
